


A Vanderwood by Any Other Name

by thatcrazyfivefoottwochick



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I hc that he has a heart but doesn't dare let on, I'm definitely way too sappy but this is how my mind works okay, Implied Language, Vanderwood has the only braincells and is way too tired for any of this crap, give Vandy some fluff, posted this at 5am with no beta because I'm a vampire and I will die like a woman, sir this is my emotional support assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazyfivefoottwochick/pseuds/thatcrazyfivefoottwochick
Summary: Vanderwood never liked the most recent name he was assigned. You might be able to change that.
Relationships: Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A Vanderwood by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it matters much, but I've always headcanoned Vanderwood as English (can't remember if that was implied in canon or not but I'm running with it), so I've tried to phrase/spell things accordingly.

He never liked the name Vanderwood. He made that abundantly clear to 707, although he would even have settled for dropping the title "Madam." Still, ever since the two of them had escaped from the agency, he had had time to think and to realize how he felt about many things.

Towards—Saeyoung, Saeyoung was his name now—the feeling was, in some odd way, affection. And so, he accepted Saeyoung with all the good and bad that came with him, even if he could be a little sh–anyway.

But you? Good lord. If he thought it was hard to breathe whilst staking out in insufferable heat conditions, it was nothing compared to his ability to breathe with you around, or rather, his inability. It baffled him. Dare he acknowledge it, the implications terrified him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what the physiological signs meant. Eventually, however, he accepted the concept as something that simply was.

Yet, one thing continued to baffle him. He had thought long and hard over the years about what name he would choose for himself, were he ever given such a chance.

Stark. That was what he had decided upon.

It sounded cool.

It seemed to fit his personality.

It was nice and short.

Oh, how his plans had shattered. Vanderwood was the only name you ever knew him by, so naturally, that was how you addressed him. But every time your soft, sweet voice called the name Vanderwood, his distaste for the name eroded a bit more. Vanderwood, Vanderwood, Vanderwood… The timbre of your greeting was like chimes, no, bells ringing out to herald the demolition of his plans, his walls, his very heart.

Vanderwood: the name made him sound every bit like the proper, delicate maid Saeyoung liked to imagine him to be in whatever sick, twisted dreams he concocted. But Stark now seemed too—well, stark—a name to belong with a heart as warm as yours. If he had to hear the name Vanderwood fall from your lips every day for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man. He never would have expected it. As odd as it seemed, his heart and his name were now your property to do with as you wished.


End file.
